EAW Grand Rampage (2015)
Card 30-Men Grand Rampage Match; Winner can choose any world championship for the main event @ Pain For Pride 8 EAW Answers World Championship StarrStan © vs. Psycho Brody EAW World Championship Xavier Williams © vs. Charlie Scene EAW World Heavyweight Championship Tyler Parker © vs. Lucian Black Trial By Combat Match Lannister © vs. Norman Hellion Tag Team Triple Threat Match for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Death By Velocity (Jordan Ciserano & J.P. Caliban) vs. Savage Ryans (Mr. DEDEDE & Ryan Savage) vs. RAGNAROK (Aren Mstislav & Matt Miles) Triple Threat Match for the EAW New Breed Championship Jamie O'Hara © vs. Stark vs. Clark Duncan GrandRampage2K15EAWNewBreedChampionship.png GrandRampage2K15EAWUnifiedTagTeamChampionships.png GrandRampage2K15LannistervHellion.png GrandRampage2K15EAWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.png GrandRampage2K15EAWChampionship.png GrandRampage2K15EAWAnswersWorldChampionship.png GrandRampage2K15GrandRampageMatch.png Background As it is an annual tradition, the 30-Man Grand Rampage match headlines each Grand Rampage event. 30 Extremists compete with numbers 1, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, and 30. This year, there are no weapons allowed into the Grand Rampage, but the only way to be eliminated is still by being tossed over the top rope and both feet touching the floor. Some competitors are able to enter the match through qualifier matches and others are placed in by lottery or by management. Vance Tybull, Carlos Rosso, GI Styles and Montell Smooth qualified for the Grand Rampage via qualifier matches. Damien Murrow announced the eight participants to be in the Grand Rampage: Brian Daniels, Devan Dubian, Alex Anderson, Zach Genesis, Scott Oasis, Ventura, Nick Angel, and Venom. Troy Archello won a fatal four-way match to qualify for the Grand Rampage. Sebastian Monroe announced Christopher Corrupt, TLA, Maxwell Dachs, and Donny Diamond would be in the Grand Rampage Match. After Tiberius Jones won the National Elite Championship from Christopher Corrupt, Jacob Senn returned and announced that not only was he going to be in the Grand Rampage Match, but Tiberius would also be in the match as he requested from Monroe. It was also announced that Hades the Hellraiser, Hades the Hellraiser, Heart Break Boy, Tarah Nova, The Pizza Boy, Vic Vendetta, and Zack Crash would be in the Grand Rampage Match as a part of the Voltage roster. StarrStan was able to defeat Norman Hellion at Reckless Wiring for the Answers World Championship after Lannister intervened in the match on behalf of Starr. Starr would go to Showdown to celebrate his victory, only to be interrupted by Dr. Erik Vance and Psycho Brody. Dr. Vance would say that he needs to give Psycho Brody his end of the bargain and to pay his debt to RAGNAROK by giving him an opportunity for the EAW Answers World Championship. Starr states that he does not owe RAGNAROK anything, but he will give him the opportunity because of he wants the world to know that he is not a fluke of a champion and not need their help. Starr and Psycho Brody, accompanied with Dr. Vance, would take part in a contract signing for the match that would occur for the championship at Grand Rampage. Both men said their words and signed the contract, but just before Psycho Brody would assault the champion and leave him lying on his back as he stood above him. The next week was made into a two-on-three handicap match as it would feature StarrStan and Jamie O'Hara taking on the team of Clark Duncan, Stark, and Psycho Brody. After a disagreement between the New Breed Championship contenders, Stark and Clark, Starr would land the Olympic Slam on Clark as that would end the match with the pin by Starr, resulting in StarrStan and Jamie O'Hara winning the match. At Reckless Wiring, Xavier Williams cashed in his Cash in the Vault opportunity in the middle of the match between Diamond Cage and Heart Break Boy. Xavier won the match and became the new EAW World Champion. It would be revealed after his victory that Zack Crash relieved the ban, thus forging an alliance between the two, as Zack stated this was his last resort. Xavier would go to Dynasty and talk about how he was treated as an outcast and said he did what he had to do to finally be the champion. On Voltage, a contender's match was made by Zack Crash to see who would compete for the championship between the former champion, Diamond Cage, and the chosen contender by Y2Impact, Charlie Scene. After getting out of The Mercy Rule, Charlie Scene was able to defeat Diamond Cage and earn the opportunity. Both Xavier Williams and Charlie Scene would be supported by different authority figures of Voltage: Xavier Williams supported by Zack Crash and Charlie Scene by Y2Impact. It would be announced that both men would manage the competitor they supported at the championship match. Both men would fight against one another in a tag team main event that featured Xavier Williams and Heart Break Boy teaming against Charlie Scene and Scott Diamond. The match would result in a disqualification win for Xavier Williams and Heart Break Boy as Charlie would slam the EAW World Championship into the back of Xavier's skull as the match devolved into a savage beating by Charlie. The EAW World Heavyweight Championship Match was made when Lucian Black defeated Xavier Williams in a Steel Cage Match as he earned his chance at Tyler Parker for Grand Rampage. Two weeks after the match, Tyler would return to Dynasty for the first time since as he would talk about his upcoming match at Grand Rampage. Lucian would interrupt him and meet him in the ring, telling Tyler that he is going to win the championship that has eluded him for far too long. Tyler wondered what type of person he would be facing at Grand Rampage and Lucian would respond by saying that he will be doing whatever he has to do to be the champion, especially with the fact that he won the championship through controversy. A tag team main event would follow as Tyler Parker would team with Christopher Corrupt against Lucian Black and Tiberius Jones in a champions vs. challengers match. Tyler Parker would pick up the victory for his team by escaping a Game Clincher by Tiberius and landing an Across The Park for a pin. The following week, Dynasty would host a Pick Your Poison challenge between Tyler Parker and Lucian Black. Tyler Parker chose the man he defeated for the World Heavyweight Championship at King of Elite, Mr. DEDEDE. Lucian Black would be able to defeat Mr. DEDEDE has he would land a massive spear during an attempt by Mr. DEDEDE himself and get the pin. Lucian Black's choice would be an interesting choice as he chose the EAW Vixens Champion, Tarah Nova. Tyler Parker would at first be hesitant and deny Tarah Nova the match, but after putting his fighting champion spirit into question, Tyler would accept the match. Tarah would hit a kick to Tyler right into the groin and would lead to a teamed assault by Tarah and Lucian, with Lucian landing a Superman punch and a spear, and when the match started, Tarah would land the Novacaine and pick up the historic victory over the champion. Lucian would slam the championship in the back of Tyler's head as he stood on the rope and pointed at the Grand Rampage logo in the rafters, signaling that he is ready for Grand Rampage. The Norman Hellion/Lannister problem began with the lack of victories from Psycho Brody. Brody was without a major accolade in the group with Norman as Answers World Champion and Lannister as King of Elite. When Brody lost the EAW Unified Tag Team Championship with Lannister, taking the fall against The Savage Ryans, Norman grown angry with Lannister and Brody, seeing himself as not worthy to be affiliated with RAGNAROK any longer. Norman gave Lannister an ultimatum: Lannister either must have forced Brody out of the stable or Norman would walk away. Lannister let Norman walk away from RAGNAROK as he stated that it was not a worthy cause for the end of RAGNAROK, which set off Norman to assault and attack Lannister. Lannister would not be seen again until Reckless Wiring, where he interfered and attacked Norman as StarrStan would take advantage and win the championship from Norman. The following Voltage, Lannister stated that he and Norman were to face one another in a Trial By Combat Match at Grand Rampage. After confrontations and Norman aligning with House Vendetta, Norman would team with Vic Vendetta to face off against the former tag team champions, Psycho Brody and Lannister. Brody and Lannister would be victorious against the team, disheartening the team. Following afterwards, Lannister would compete in singles competition against Vic Vendetta. Lannister would defeat Vic Vendetta in the match and continue his momentum leading to Grand Rampage. Reasonable Doubt hosted a New Breed Championship Scramble Contender's Match where the winner would be next in line to face reigning champion, Jamie O'Hara. Evan Stark would rise above the challenge and be named the number one contender for the championship. The next week, Evan Stark would go in a match against another contender that was a part of the scramble match, Clark Duncan. Clark would defeat Stark in the match and this would lead to a rematch on the next Showdown. Clark would once again gain the victory and this would make the notion that he deserves an equal opportunity at the championship. Jamie O'Hara would appear on the next Showdown after the match between Evan Stark and Matt Miles as Clark would attack Stark. Jamie would say that he has not been impressed with the two and feels confident about his title defense at Grand Rampage. Jamie would invite them to go to Voltage to get a closer look at the action. Weeks of interference and assault would happen between the three as they would continue to make attempts to cost championship matches for their eventual Grand Rampage opponents. Finally, the three would be together at the same time in the ring when on Showdown, a two-on-three handicap match as it would feature StarrStan and Jamie O'Hara taking on the team of Clark Duncan, Stark, and Psycho Brody. After a disagreement between the New Breed Championship contenders, Stark and Clark, Starr would land the Olympic Slam on Clark as that would end the match with the pin by Starr, resulting in StarrStan and Jamie O'Hara winning the match. Results * Grand Rampage Match Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2015